Love Makes You Strong
by yukikoneko1990
Summary: REVISED! MATURE READERS ONLY!After gaining back his powers Ichigo's Hollow, Hichigo somehow got separated from him, gaining his own body. Not knowing what else to do with him, Ichigo allowed him to live with him. Emotions appeared between them. Neither notices the other's feelings and both are VERY adamant to keep them hidden. What will happen?


**MATURE READERS ONLY!** **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!** **I don't own the characters of Bleach. The story was inspired by Tina Turner's song 'What's love got to do with it'**

* * *

**You must understand how the touch of your hand makes my pulse react.**

* * *

Hichigo sighed quietly as Ichigo left the house, going to school. The orange-head has grown up a lot; he's grown up into a handsome, strong young man and Hichigo couldn't stop himself from noticing. He pushed away from the window and looked at his reflection in the full length mirror on the wall of Ichigo's room.

He wasn't bad looking himself; how could he be bad looking when he was practically Ichigo's mirror image. His materialization had some nice consequences as well.

His skin was still pale, but not that creepy white. His hair had a more silvery tinge and his eyes were a shade lighter than Ichigo's. He stood an inch taller than Ichigo and he was a bit stronger in the shoulders, not to mention that his eyeteeth were somewhat more pronounced than Ichigo's. His lips were a bit thinner as well and, unlike Ichigo's sandy pink lips, his were a lighter color.

He sighed again and threw himself on Ichigo's bed; something he hoped Ichigo would never find out about. He buried his face in Ichigo's pillow and took a deep breath. The scent of forests and Ichigo's unique scent filled his senses. Warmth spread all over his body and he sighed yet again.

"I'm such a fuckin' coward." He growled.

"And a lunatic if you're speaking to yourself all the time." He jumped up and turned around to find Karin leaning against the doorway with a bored expression on her face.

"What are ya doin' 'ere?! Shouldn't ya be in school?!" He asked looking around frantically, trying to find an exit.

"I don't have any classes today. Shouldn't you be out patrolling the city instead of sitting here daydreaming about finally being with Ichi-nii?" She asked snidely and Hichigo sneered at her.

"I dun feel any Hollows out there." He growled and she snorted.

"You are so absorbed in your suppressed feelings that you wouldn't feel a Hollow if it bit you in the ass!" Hichigo blushed and tried to splutter out an answer.

"Why don't you just tell him you're in love with him and get it over with." She said and Hichigo gapped before he managed to get a hold of himself.

"I am NOT IN LOVE WITH HIM! It's lust I'm tellin' ya! Lust!"

"Tche!" Karin rolled her eyes and pushed away from the wall.

"Whatever." She said and left. Hichigo growled and took a seat again.

"It's not love. - he grumbled and hit his fist against the pillow - it's NOT!"

* * *

**You must try to ignore that it means more than that.**

* * *

Ichigo sighed and looked out the window ignoring the professor completely. He couldn't help but think about Hichigo again. He hoped against hope that his white haired counterpart didn't know about his feelings.

He thought he was pretty good at hiding them either way, although it was getting increasingly harder to do so.

There were times he though he would choke from all the feelings he had for the humanoid Hollow.

But he knew Hichigo didn't feel the same way about him.

What was there to like either way?

He was nothing special; at least in his mind he wasn't.

Sure he was strong, he wasn't a normal human, but that made everything worse!

There were some guys and girls he liked before but it felt like he could never love them.

They didn't know about his life. They didn't live through the things he lived through. He would always have to worry about their safety and he didn't want that. He didn't want to worry if the person he loved would get hurt while he was fighting something or another.

Most of all he didn't want to lie to the person he loved.

Hichigo - he was everything he wanted in a lover. He was handsome, strong and independent; he was possibly even stronger than Ichigo was! He wouldn't have to worry about him on the battlefield; not much at least.

But it always came back to the fact that Hichigo would never feel the same way about him.

Hichigo was a Hollow. He didn't believe in _feelings_. He believed that they made you weak.

* * *

**What's love but a second hand emotion?**

* * *

Most Ichigo could get from him is lust and he knew he wouldn't be able to live with that.

He wouldn't be able to live with having Hichigo's body, but not having his heart as well, even though Ichigo _knew_ Hichigo had a heart, no matter how much the albino denied that.

'But maybe that's better. - Ichigo thought and buried his face in his crossed arms on the table. - Maybe it would be better if I learned to ignore these feelings. Maybe it would be better if I didn't have a heart.'

* * *

**Who needs a heart when a heart can be broken?**

* * *

Ichigo came home and slammed the door closed, relieved that his father was away on a business trip.

"Tadaima!" He called and threw himself on the couch, face down and buried in a pillow.

He raised his head and frowned in confusion when no answer came.

"Yer sisters are in tha movies." He looked at the doorway and almost drooled when he saw Hichigo in nothing but his sleeping pants and a towel around his shoulders.

"I remember them saying something about that." Ichigo said and buried his face back in the pillow. 'Calm down. Calm down. Calm down. Calm down or he'll notice!' He screamed at himself in his mind, hoping against hope his growing hard-on goes down quickly.

"Are ya alright, King?" He looked up and almost jumped when he came face to face with a frowning Hichigo.

"I'm fine. Why?" He pressed out through his teeth.

* * *

**It may seem to you that I'm acting confused when you're close to me.**

* * *

Hichigo's frown deepened and Ichigo choked up when Hichigo placed his hand on Ichigo's forehead.

"Ya're all red in tha face and yer voice sounds strange. Are ya catchin' a cold?" Ichigo growled, pushed Hichigo's hand away and got up. He quickly made his way for the door.

"I'm fine. I'm going to take a shower."

* * *

**If I tend to look dazed, I've read it someplace, I've got cause to be.**

* * *

Hichigo watched in confusion as Ichigo disappeared behind the doorway. He listened as the sounds of Ichigo's footsteps vanished down the hall. He took a seat on the couch and frowned.

He had the whole day to think about what Karin told him.

He didn't come to a conclusion and he had a feeling he wouldn't be able to reach one on his own.

He knew he lusted for Ichigo.

He knew that something jumped in his chest every time he would see Ichigo smile or hear him laugh.

He knew he found it pleasing to watch Ichigo sleep. He had a few opportunities when Ichigo would come home after a day of classes and deliveries concerning his part time job.

He knew he felt _happy_ when he'd get praised by Ichigo for _anything_. He knew he felt _thrilled_ when Ichigo would say he was glad he came from a Hollow-hunt safe and sound.

But what was it?

* * *

**There's a name for it.**

* * *

Did he _love_ his King?

Was this feeling connected to that strange word that Humans were so fond of using?

* * *

**There's a phrase that fits.**

* * *

He had yet to find out what that meant?

Does _love_ do all those things to a person?

Hichigo remembered just how many times Ichigo's praise would make him try harder. He remembered how hard he'd try not to get injured when he'd see the look of worry on Ichigo's face when he'd find out Hichigo got injured.

He remembered how he'd have to try hard not to shiver when Ichigo's fingers would touch his bare skin while he was tending to his injuries.

Was it really love?

* * *

**But whatever the reason you do it for me.**

* * *

He heard the shower stop and made a decision. These questions were too distracting.

He stood up and made his way towards Ichigo's room.

He was getting tired of all these questions.

They were alone and there was no risk of them being interrupted for at least another two hours since the girls would go for ice-cream as was tradition in this family.

He stopped in front of the door to Ichigo's room and took a deep breath.

'Now or never.'

* * *

Ichigo took a deep breath as the warm water cascaded down his heated body.

He knew he couldn't go on this way.

These feelings were killing him.

It would be so easy to just ignore it all, but it was next to impossible.

He leaned his forehead against the wall and focused inwardly.

It's time to stop it.

It's time to put an end to this silly infatuation with Hichigo; otherwise, he was afraid, he would go insane.

* * *

**I've been takin' on a new direction, but I have to say - I've been thinkin' about my own protection.**

* * *

When he got out of the bathroom he would forget everything concerning his feelings for Hichigo.

He would go back to that cold indifference he felt back when they still shared one body.

He nodded to himself and got out of the shower. He dried himself with a towel and wrapped another towel around his waist.

He made his way towards his room, closing the door on his way in.

He was just about to take off the towel when the door opened and he turned around sharply.

* * *

Hichigo swallowed over the lump that appeared in his throat at the sight of Ichigo's perfect body. A few drops trailed down only to disappear in the towel that was tied around Ichigo's waist. Oh, how he hated that towel right now.

"Hichigo! What are you doing here?!"

"We 'ave ta talk, King." Hichigo said and did his best to mentally push down his growing erection.

"Could you go out and wait until I'm dressed at least!" Ichigo had his own problem. First was that he didn't like anyone seeing him naked; mostly because of the many scars he acquired in his fights. The second was the fact that Hichigo was _still_ only in his sleeping pants which meant that his perfect, chiseled torso was right there for Ichigo's eyes to feast on.

He blushed hard and did his best to push back both his hard-on and the blush that covered his face.

'Good going with that decision, you baka!' He thought and shivered when Hichigo's presence suddenly appeared closer than it was before.

"Listen, King-"

"I told you to get out!" Ichigo shouted and swung his fist to hit Hichigo. He forgot they were both formidable fighters. All of a sudden Ichigo was on his back, on the bed with Hichigo straddling him. Hichigo had a firm grip on Ichigo's right hand. On impulse Ichigo swung his left hand in an effort to get Hichigo off of himself, but Hichigo caught it and pushed it on the bed.

"Get off of me!" Ichigo shouted. His heart was beating loudly in his ears and his dick reacted strongly to Hichigo's heat and closeness. He was trying to fight him off but as he thought before, Hichigo _was_ somewhat stronger than him.

"No. - Hichigo spoke lowly and that tone went straight to Ichigo's nether regions. -I'm sick of all these _feelin's _ I've been feelin' for a _fuckin' long time_! I'm fuckin' sick an' tired o' lookin' at ya an' wonderin' if ya felt tha same _fuckin'_ way! I'm fuckin' _tired_ o' watchin' ya an' 'opin' an' dreamin' tha' all o' this would resolve in its own fuckin' way 'cause it fuckin_' grows stronger_ every _fuckin'_ day! I'm _tired_ of observin' ya and fuckin'_ lovin'_ ya without knowin' if it was really love or something' really fucked up, 'cause I'm - I'm-"

* * *

**It scares me to feel this way.**

* * *

"I'm tired o' not knowin' if ya felt tha same way or not." Hichigo said quietly. Their eyes were locked onto each other's and both were breathing deeply as if they ran a marathon; Hichigo because he felt like he just threw off a mountain off of his back and Ichigo because his mind was trying to process everything Hichigo told him all the while trying to push down his erection.

"I- I can't-" He tried to say only to have his heart stop when Hichigo let go of his hand and cupped his cheek with incredible gentleness.

"I'm just a Horse, King - Hichigo spoke in a raspy voice and Ichigo's breath hitched in his throat - an' I kno' a King can't love 'is Ho-" without knowing what to do, with no words coming to mind Ichigo grabbed the back of Hichigo's head and pulled him into a mind-blowing kiss. He moaned in the albino's mouth and Hichigo felt like he was flying.

He said buh-bye to every partially sane thought and attacked Ichigo's mouth with a vigor neither knew outside of battle.

"Damn it-" Ichigo cursed when Hichigo nipped down his chin only to settle on his throat. He moaned as Hichigo's hands traveled down his body, pinching his nipples and tracing every part of him.

"Hichigo-"

"Shut up, King." Hichigo growled and ripped the towel away. He descended upon Ichigo like a man thirsty for water and Ichigo groaned loudly. His fingers entangled in Hichigo's hair and tugged at the same moment when Hichigo swallowed him whole.

"GODS!" Ichigo shouted, almost coming then and there. Hichigo moaned around his length, sending vibrations down Ichigo's aching cock, making the orange haired teen bite into his hand to stop himself from screaming.

His eyes widened when he felt one sleek finger break through the initial ring of muscle.

"What are you-"

"Hush-" Hichigo spoke and crawled up; still twisting his finger around inside Ichigo's puckered entrance.

"But-" Hichigo leaned forward and kissed Ichigo, making his King moan into his mouth. That made Hichigo's length twitch in expectation and he pushed another finger in. He swallowed a yelp of pain coming from Ichigo and pushed his fingers deeper trying to find that one pile of nerves that would make this whole experience something his King would never forget and learn to crave. When Ichigo arched against him, pushed down on his fingers and screamed, Hichigo knew he found what he was looking for and grinned.

"W-what was- what was that?!" Ichigo gasped out, almost coming from the pleasure that was mixed with slight pain that came every time he would feel Hichigo's fingers slam into him.

"Something ya'll learn ta love very soon, my King." Hichigo said and pulled his fingers out. Just as he was about to protest, Hichigo flipped him around so that Ichigo was on his knees and before the orange haired teen could say anything, his white haired counterpart slammed into him in one powerful trust. Ichigo screamed when white, hot, searing pain went up his spine. His arms gave up beneath him and he buried his face in his crossed arms, trying to fight back tears, holding onto the memory of that pleasure Hichigo gave him a taste of.

Hichigo was taking deep breaths, trying to calm down. He leaned forward and rested his head between Ichigo's shoulder-blades. His King was trembling with pain. The constant clenching of the tight heat around his dick made him want to move _so badly_, but he forced himself to wait. He reached under Ichigo and started pumping his need slowly. He placed a few open mouthed kisses down Ichigo's back and soon enough Ichigo wiggled slowly, as if testing the waters.

"I can't wait any longer, King." Hichigo growled and moved slightly. The moan he heard from Ichigo made him grin and start moving slowly. He pulled back and pushed in again. With every thrust he was searching for that bundle of nerves that would make his King scream in pleasure, not pain. When Ichigo let go of a surprised moan again he knew he found it. He grinned and started to go faster, hitting Ichigo's prostate every time.

"Hi-hichi-go, I can- I can't-" Hichigo grinned and leaned forward to grab Ichigo's aching cock and start pumping it with each thrust he made. Ichigo screamed and arched closer to Hichigo.

"I'm gonna-"

"Cum fer me, King." As if on cue Ichigo let go of a shout and came all over the bed and Hichigo's hand. Hichigo grinned and flipped them over. Confused, glowing cinnamon orbs looked down at Hichigo and the albino almost came just from seeing that.

"Ride your horse, my King." He said and Ichigo tilted his head to the side cutely in confusion. Hichigo placed his hands on Ichigo's thighs and led him so that he hovered over his straining, purplish cock.

Every so slowly Ichigo lowered himself down on it and Hichigo's eyes almost rolled back into his head. Ichigo threw his head back with a moan and his counterpart forced himself to watch. His King was absolutely beautiful like this; trapped within the throes of passion, with little drops of sweat glistening on his skin and his hair sticking to his forehead and shoulders. His eyes were darkened with lust. The thin layer of sweat only accented his muscled torso. His callused hands, fisted on Hichigo's chest, shivered as Ichigo shook with another oncoming orgasm.

Hichigo felt he was close so he grabbed Ichigo's cock and started pumping it again.

"HICHIGO!" Ichigo shouted and came down faster, his tight entrance tightening even more. Hichigo growled and slammed up into Ichigo. Their orgasms washed over them like a tidal wave and Ichigo collapsed on Hichigo's chest.

They stayed like that for a while, enjoying the afterglow. Hichigo calmed down slowly and looked down at his heavily breathing King. The sun was setting outside and the colors of the sun made Ichigo's slightly tanned skin look like molten gold. Hichigo traced a scar on Ichigo's back and the slightly smaller man shivered. He looked up at Hichigo and their eyes met.

"Hichi?" Ichigo asked in a raspy voice and Hichigo was sure that if he wasn't spent for the moment his cock would jump back to life within an instant.

"Yeah?" Ichigo bit into his lip and looked away.

"What does this make us?" He asked and Hichigo raised an eyebrow. He pushed Ichigo's head up by placing a finger under Ichigo's chin.

"Whatever ya want us ta be, King. - he said - Although I think there's a word ya humans use.- he said and Ichigo's eyes widened. - I believe tha word is 'couple'." Ichigo's mouth went dry and his beautiful cinnamon eyes widened even more.

"You mean that?" He rasped out and yelped when he felt Hichigo's length twitch inside of him.

"I found tha answers ta my questions, King." Hichigo said and pecked Ichigo's slightly pouty, kiss-abused lips. After a second Ichigo smiled.

"Good." He said and slowly moved, wincing when Hichigo's half-hard cock slid out of him. Hichigo felt bad when he saw the wince and he moved to help his King get up.

"We should take a shower. Karin and Yuzu could come home any minute." Ichigo said and kneeled to pick up the towel and the shirt he prepared earlier that must have slid off of the bed during their love making. He was about to put it on when Hichigo stopped him.

"What are you doing?" He asked and Ichigo looked down in shame.

"I don't like to walk around like this. My scars-" Hichigo stopped him by pushing his head up and kissing him.

"They are a part of who ya are, King. They are a part o' what makes ya my King an' they are as beautiful as ya are." Ichigo blushed and pushed Hichigo's hand away, but Hichigo saw the shy smile on Ichigo's face and it made him grin.

"I'm not beautiful. Men are either handsome or good looking; never beautiful." Hichigo chuckled and pushed Ichigo towards the door and the bathroom.

"Whatever ya say, my King."

* * *

"Tadaima!" Karin and Yuzu called when they entered the house to be greeted only by the sound of the television running. They slowly walked into the living room only to grin. Hichigo and Ichigo were on the couch, fully asleep. Hichigo was lying on his back with his arms firmly wrapped around Ichigo who had his face buried in Hichigo's neck, one hand tucked under his cheek and the other around Hichigo's chest. Their legs were entwined and they looked peaceful for the first time in a while.

"Finally." Karin said while Yuzu giggled and walked over. She pulled the blanket from over the backrest of the couch and covered the two men. Hichigo stirred awake and she smiled at him.

"Take good care of Ichi-nii." She said and Hichigo nodded minutely. The two girls left after Karin saluted Hichigo who just smirked at her.

After being left alone Hichigo kissed the crown of Ichigo's head and settled to go back to sleep.

Everything was fine now.

He felt more at peace than he ever felt before.

A small smile pulled on his lips.

He felt like he could conquer the world.

This love deal wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**THE END**

**First time I'm actually happy with a lemon. Tell me if you liked it!**


End file.
